castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Marble Gallery
The is not so much a gallery, but a large, ornate transition area which connects to multiple areas. The Clock Room and hallways housing multitudes of grandfather clocks reside here. The longest corridor in the game also occurs here, where a large, floating eyeball can be seen through the far windows. In earlier games, it is often compounded with the Entrance Hall, and contains marble statues and paintings (possibly the reason for its name), and in some games, such as Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, it appears to be a storage space. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Geography The Marble Gallery is the third stage in ''Symphony of the Night. It is accessed from the Alchemy Laboratory from the left-side of the map and you can follow a long corridor to the right to reach the Outer Wall. There are several alternate areas you can reach from within the Marble Gallery once you have the correct items. Once you have the Jewel of Open (purchased from the Master Librarian), you have the option to go to the Underground Caverns (which can be bypassed for a while, if desired). Once you have the Double Jump ability that the Leap Stone gives you (found in the Castle Keep), you can enter Olrox's Quarters from the room of clocks by waiting until the left statue moves and double jumping. In the same room, you can use the Stopwatch sub-weapon to open the right side to gain the "Alucart" equipment. Once you have and equip the Gold Ring and Silver Ring, you will be able to enter the Ceremonial Room underneath the room of clocks, which will get you an item you need to beat Richter Belmont properly and enter the Reverse Castle. The Black Marble Gallery is this stage's counterpart in the Reverse Castle. Item Data Gallery Nitm area 03.png Marble_gallery1.png Marble_gallery2.png Marble_gallery3.png Marble_gallery4.png Marble_gallery5.png Marble_gallery6.png Marble_gallery7.png Marble_gallery8.png Marble_gallery9.png Marble_gallery10.png Marble_gallery11.png Marble_gallery12.png Marble_gallery13.png Marble_gallery14.png Castlevania Symphony of the Night - Marble Gallery.png Castlevania Symphony of the Night - Marble Gallery Map.png Related locations *Alchemy Laboratory - The previous stage for Alucard *Entrance - A connected area (accessible initially from Marble Gallery) *Outer Wall - The next stage for Alucard *Underground Caverns - New area that can be reached for Alucard once the Jewel of Open is acquired from the Long Library. *Olrox's Quarters - New area that can be reached from the Clock Room once the Leap Stone is acquired (wait for the left statue to be removed on its own) ''Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night The boundaries of the Marble Gallery have shifted in ''Encore of the Night. Much of the eastern Marble Gallery is now part of the Underground Caverns stage. Olrox's Quarters does not appear as a stage in this game, and Olrox is fought above the room of clocks. Legion is also fought above the room of clocks. Maria Renard is not fought in this game in story mode. Trivia *In versions of SoN which use accumulated play time for in-game events and items (Sun/Moonstone), if the player runs the game time to its maximum of 99:59:59, the left statue (leading to Olrox's Quarters) will never open again (though the player can exit through that passage). *The number four of the great clock may appear as a mistake, as it is written IIII instead of IV. However, it actually is a valid lettering widely used on clocks and watches using roman numerals. Category:Marble Corridors Category:Dracula X Chronicles Locations Category:Encore of the Night Locations Category:Symphony of the Night Locations